The Phantom of Ponyville
by WittWriter05
Summary: You heard the story of the Headless Horse Pony, Of how she gallops at night in looking for lost little ponies and scaring them by being headless. If you are in a need to read something else, Here is the story of Nightstar Asura.
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of Ponyville

Chapter 1: Nightstar Asura

There had been so many stories going on in Ponyville most ghost stories are told when the mist and rain come there is one story that has never been told is been recently brought up this happen long before Twilight came to Ponyville and became an alicorn the story went something like this.

Once a upon a time there was a mare who live in ponyville she was a unicorn and had a similar appearance as Twilight except her fur was maroon purple, had red velvet eyes, her hair was black with lighted purple and mahogany red stripes and her cutie mark had a full moon with a star. Her name is Nightstar Asura but everyone called her Nightstar for shorted she was an older but kind pony.

One night before the Summer Sun Celebration Nightstar was helping around town hall doing some inside preparations. "Nightstar I need more vintage grape"said the Secretary "Sure thing" replied Nightstar, so Nightstar went down to the basement to get some more refreshments and other ponies came inside town hall.

What happened next nopony know the floor have started to burning the other rooms have started to have fire coming out of the floorboards. They tried to open the doors and windows but they wouldn't opened. They all soon scream to death down the basement Nightstar Asura made the boiler and furnace to burn more and more. Then by one last word from Nightstar Asura "I will send you all to your death place".

The Town hall building have started to crumble down like a house of cards and burned to death. There was no eyewitnesses or survivors Nightstar and the ponies who were in town hall were morning they found town hall destroyed and found little evidence to go by saying it as a normal tragic fire accident.

A year later they rebuild town hall however someponies have seen a ghost around ponyville and the reconstructed town hall. Speaking in a demonic voice, demon eyes and vanishing. Most ponies didn't know that was Nightstar Asura's ghost haunting ponyville. Someponies would have heard the story of Nightstar Asura and some have didn't. Every year on the date of her suicidal death she appears again as a warning for others screaming in the night as a lost soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Appearance

One night Pinkie Pie and were returning from a sweet's deliver to a cottage in the Evergreen Forest. They were returning back to Sugarcube Corner, until they heard a voice that was not familiar to them. "Asura Asura." "Uh hello?" "Who's there?" The two mares had stop and look around of where the voice is coming from, it was heard from again."Fire fire." Pinkie Pie and were confused, before they were moving on. Pinkie Pie and were shocked of what they saw coming right at them. "BURNING PONIES BURNING PONIES ,ALL TO HELLLLL!" Pinkie and cover there eyes and screamed.

When they open there eyes, there was nothing there. But they were confused of what the hell they just saw."What in Nightmare Moon's name was that" Said Pinkie Pie." ?!" But she didn't respond until she said."Let's get moving." They both return to Sugarcube Corner Pinkie Pie was confused of who was the mysterious ghost pony that she and had just encounter. The next morning Pinkie was still lost in her mind of last night's encounter. " are you alright.." Before Pinkie Pie can her sentence had interrupt her by saying. "Sorry Pinkie I have to Check on the Twins now, sorry Pinkie Pie." For the rest of the day Pinkie Pie was still having the thought of the encounter from the ghost and about . "Is hiding something...what all of this can be for Celestia's sake!"

Later on the day at Twilight's Library, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack were hanging around. Outside of the library small fogs appear around, Pinkie Pie soon came into the library. Applejack had notice Pinkie Pie not being her usually self. "Pinkie Pie what seem's to be the problem?" "Guys your not believe what me and saw." "What was it Pinkie?" "A ghost not just any ghost, it was a scary demonic ghost." "That sure is strange and scary." said Twilight to Pinkie Pie. "Dear did you get a look of what this ghost look like?" said Rarity to Pinkie Pie. "I couldn't by coming towards me." Before any of the other ponies can say a knock was heard. Twilight went to the door and wondered to see there.

"Hello what brings you here?" "Did Pinkie tell you four about the ghost pony from last night?" "Yes why?" Asked Rarity. "Cause I seen that ghost before from last night and there's also a story with it as well." told them about the ghost also the story with it. The others were a bit spooked from this, Twilight was curious about this ghost. " what did this ghost look like and he or she's name?" "She had a similar look as you except having different fur color, cutie mark and her name is Nightstar Asura." "Nightstar Asura who look like me? How's that even possible I never seen or know her." The 4 mares have now know of who was the ghost pony and also made Twilight very curious about who was Nightstar Asura.


End file.
